Line Of Durin (Het Version)
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Azog knew the moment Bilbo stood before him, his gaze drifted to Bilbo's stomach before his lips showed his pointed smile; he looked at Bilbo's wide eyes. "So ends the Line of Durin." Inspired by this sentence, because come on Azog has to have a sixth sense about the Line of Durin. Het version, basically the same as the other one only Bilbo is Bilba and female.


Summary: Text insert: _Azog knew the moment Bilbo stood before him, his gaze drifted to Bilbo's stomach before his lips showed his pointed smile; he looked at Bilbo's wide eyes._

"_So ends the Line of Durin."_ Inspired by this sentence, because come on Azog has to have a sixth sense about the Line of Durin.

Het version, basically the same as the other one only Bilbo is Bilba and female.

* * *

><p>Had Bilba known she might not have rushed onto the Battlefield, searching desperately for any sign of Thorin or even Fili and Kili. If she had known she might have used it to break through Thorin's Sickness. If she had known Bilba might have waited among the healers, hoping for good news.<p>

But Bilba didn't know.

* * *

><p>Bilba ducked under Orc and Dwarrow blade alike as she searched for Thorin or some member of the Company, stopping only long enough to protect herself from Goblins and Orc.<p>

It was the Orc that Bilba caught sight of first and then she saw Thorin struggling to stand in front of the Orc.

"THORIN!" Bilba shouted, unable to stop herself as she rushed forward.

"Bilba." Thorin breathed as Bilba stood before him, between him and Azog.

Azog looked at the small thing before him, between him and his prize. He breathed in deep and felt a dark grin appear on his face as he looked at the being's stomach then back up, recognizing the creature that had already come between him and his prize once before.

Azog shifted his grip in his mace as he grinned down at the shaking creature.

"So ends the Line of Durin." He growled.

Bilba's eyes went wide and then terrified as the mace swung down at her.

Then she was flying forward through the Orc's parted legs. She heard the crunch of bone against metal and turned in time to see Thorin hit the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Thorin!" Bilba cried as she stood up.

The pale Orc began to turn around and Bilba gripped Sting and hacked at the Orc as she ran passed him to Thorin.

"Thorin!" Bilba whispered as she lifted the Dwarf's head into her lap and brushed hair from the other's face, "Thorin, please, wake up!"

"The child you carry will not be born." The pale Orc snarled as he lifted his weapon up.

Bilba curled herself over Thorin and hoped the pain would be brief.

* * *

><p>Bilba was in a daze and had been since Beorn had killed Azog and carried Thorin from the Battlefield.<p>

The Battle of the Five Armies was over and Bilba was still waiting for someone to tell her that Thorin lived.

Many Dwarrows sneered at her when she asked and she was sure that the Khuzdul word they called her meant 'traitor.'

It was one of the Elves that forced her to sit and Bilba sat staring blankly at the Fire, hand pressed tight to her stomach. Now that she had time to think on it, her stomach still carried a curve that she should have lost with the few meals they had had and if she concentrated she could feel the tiny little spark that curled in her, waiting to be born.

All Hobbits could feel life, some better than others, had Bilba not been so worried about Thorin and the Dragon and everything else she would have noticed the instant the spark took root inside her.

"You will be born, and I will love you no matter what." Bilba whispered to her belly.

* * *

><p>"He asks for you." Balin said when he finally found Bilba. "The Sickness has left him."<p>

Bilba nodded and followed Balin to Thorin's tent.

"I'll wait outside."

Bilba entered the tent silently and gazed at Thorin for a long moment.

"Bilba?" Thorin asked quietly.

"Yes," Bilba said as she moved forward, sitting on the chair by Thorin's cot and lifting Thorin's hand into hers, "I am here."

"I am sorry." Thorin began, "I have not treated you as you deserve, as a friend or as more…"

"You are forgiven, Thorin, but I must insist that you cease talking as though you are dying." Bilba demanded.

Thorin pulled his hand out of Bilba's to brush hair from the other's eyes.

"I am sorry, Bilba, I am dying." Thorin whispered gently.

"No, Thorin, no." Bilba cried.

"I am sorry, Bilba, I wanted to show you Erebor." Thorin murmured.

"You will, you have to." Bilba begged. "You have to tell the baby about Dwarrows because I certainly can't."

"A child?" Thorin questioned, "How?"

"Yes, and you most certainly know how, you were there." Bilba said, "So, you must live, for us."

Thorin looked at Bilba who had tears streaming down her face. Thorin dragged his thumb over one of Bilba's cheeks, drying the tears.

"I will try my best, My One." Thorin whispered.

"Good." Bilba murmured back, pressing her forehead to Thorin's.

* * *

><p>Birin was born late spring, the first child born in the Mountain in many long years, his twin sister Tris was born three minutes after him.<p>

Thorin held his children for the entire first night, telling them stories of many things, refusing to leave them to sleep in the wooden crib that Bifur and Bofur had carved for them.

Bilba watched her husband from the bed she shared with the other until the exhaustion of giving birth finally took her over.

She wondered what Thorin would say if she told him that Azog had been the first to know.

* * *

><p>Basically the same as the other one with Bilbo being female, you have no idea how badly I wanted to make Thorin die for this one though, and I don't know why it's different, I didn't want to kill him at all for the other one. Meh. I might write and Au where he dies, we'll see.<p> 


End file.
